


Say my name

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: On Jun's 30th birthday, Aiba presents him a cat as he is convinced that Jun needs someone to cuddle and talk to. Not really happy with the present, but unable to turn the cat adrift, he arranged himself with the animal. However, at night, it turns into a human, a bratty, whiny, cute human called Nino...





	Say my name

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write this story because I think Nino suits the character of the cat the most. Jun was the one I dcided to be the best partner for cat!Nino. I liked the fact that animals usually run away from him, but Nino is different in so many ways^^

Jun was finally done cleaning his flat. His family and friends had been over for dinner to celebrate his birthday. They had stayed a bit too long for Jun's taste and he was deadly tired when the last of his guests finally left, but Jun was someone who couldn't leave his flat a mess, so he cleaned the kitchen and put everything in the dishwasher before heading to bed.

He was finally making his way to the shower, when his doorbell rang. Jun decided to ignore it, but whom ever it was must be quite determined to see Jun at midnight because the bell did not stop ringing. Fed up with the piercing noise, Jun wrenched open the door and found his sheepish best friend standing in front of it.

“I'm so sorry, I couldn't make it to the dinner, but I had an emergency.” Aiba explained while he pushed Jun aside and entered the flat. Aiba was a veterinarian and he incapable of turning away any animal (or owner) from his doorstep if they needed help. He had called Jun earlier to apologize and wish him a happy birthday, so Jun hadn't thought he would come over.

“You know someone just left this poor thing in front of my surgery. The little kitty had a nail in his paw but I managed to pull it out and it looks to me that it'll heal nicely. Still, I cannot understand why nobody wants this little cat. It's cute as hell...”

While Aiba was explaining, he made his way to Jun's living room. Only now Jun realized that Aiba was holding something in his hands, something that looked like a basket. He started to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Aiba, don't tell me you brought that cat with you,” he sighed, coming closer to take a look at what Aiba was holding.

“You know, I thought it'll make a nice present for your birthday. You really need someone to talk to or cuddle. You've been alone for ages. I wonder when was the last time you had sex with someone...”

Jun turned bright red because Aiba was right, it had been over a year. However, he quickly told himself to not get lulled by Aiba's rambling.

“I don't need someone to talk to. I actually come home and I am happy to have silence surrounding me. I do not want a pet. You can take the cat home with you.” he said determinedly and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“But Jun-chan, that's impossible. I already have too many pets. I cannot take it with me. Please, there is nobody else I can ask. Just take a look at it!”

Aiba pulled the blanket away from the basket and held it towards Jun. The younger man looked inside and smiled unconsciously. The cat inside was completely black and was looking at him with intelligent green eyes. It meowed softly and tried to climb out of the basket but impeded by the bandage around his left front paw. It gave another heartbreaking meow and before Jun knew what he was doing, he lifted the little animal up and held it in his arms, pressing it softly against his chest. The cat rubbed his head against Jun's shirt and began to purr.

“He likes you!” Aiba squealed happily. Jun was ready to tell Aiba that this didn't mean that he would take the cat in as his pet when his eyes meet the ones of the animal again. They were big and round and pleading and Jun's heart melted.

Aiba realized the change in his best friend as well and he decided that the best thing was to leave before Jun could change his mind again.

“So, I guess this settles it.” he said and grabbed his jacket. “Consider him as your birthday present from me.” He quickly slipped on his shoes. “If you have any questions, you can always call me!” Aiba said before he hurriedly closed the door behind him, leaving a stunned Jun.

“He's really something...” Jun mumbled, but his attention was quickly drawn to the cat that was trying to climb his arm. “You're something too!” he said, patting the cat's head.

After Aiba had left, Jun remembered that he was actually tired, so he immediately went to work searching for a comfortable space his new pet to sleep. He took the basket Aiba had used to transport the cat and bolstered it with the softest blankets he could find. Then, he put the cat inside again.

“This is your bed for now,” he explained while petting the cat's head. “You'll stay here for the night and tomorrow I'll try to find something more comfortable. Good night!”

Jun stood up and felt his heart being squeezed when the cat looked after him with his big eyes again. However, he really needed a shower and sleep.

When Jun came back from the bathroom, he glanced at the basket and since nothing was moving he assumed that the cat had fallen asleep. Contently, he opened the door to his bedroom and switched on the light to make his way to his bed.

However, the moment the light turned on Jun jumped back and a scream left his mouth. Lying on his bed was a man, a naked man.

“Hi Jun!” he simply said looking straight into Jun's eyes. Quickly, Jun tried to work out if he knew the man or not, but after a few seconds he was sure that he had never laid eyes on him before. The man was small, quite thin, but had a small belly. His hair was black and his eyes were green. Around his left hand was a white bandage...

“Your bed is way more comfortable than that basket.” the man said and stretched himself onto Jun's bed. He had taken over his bedroom, making himself completely at home.

“Excuse me, do I know you?” Jun asked and scolded himself quickly afterward. Why was he being so polite towards this complete stranger who had taken over his bedroom?

“Yeah, you know my other appearance.” the man replied and began to neatly cover himself with Jun's blanket.

“Other appearance?” Jun asked. He was slowly beginning to doubt the functionality of his brain but suddenly it hit him. The green eyes, the bandage, the basket. It couldn't be. There was no way this could happen!

“You're the cat?” he asked despite his doubts and the man looked at him again with his incredible green eyes.

“Oh, you figured it out quite quickly.” he said sarcastically before submerging himself under the blanket completely.

“This is impossible!” Jun stuttered, but came closer to his bed again.

“Yeah, don't ask me how it works, I don't know myself.” the man yawned. “Now would you please turn off the light, I'm really tired!”

Totally taken aback by the statement Jun just blinked. “You're not staying in my bed.” he clarified and began to pull the blanket away from the man.

“But there is no way I can fit in the basket like this.” he replied and clasped onto the blanket tightly so it was impossible for Jun to pull it away.

“Then turn into a cat again!” Jun ordered, slowly losing his patience.

“I cannot!” the man said.

“But you turned into a human.” Jun replied stubbornly.

“I cannot control that.” the man explained and Jun stared at him in disbelief. “It's really impossible right now.”

Jun sighed. “Then sleep at the couch!” he said and began to pull at the blanket again.

“I don't want to.”

“I don't care if you want or not this is MY bed!” Jun raged, completely losing the ability to stay calm. This human was really blunt and demanding and Jun already regretted taking him in.

“But I am YOUR pet and it's YOUR duty to take good care of me.” the man replied and looked smugly at Jun who moaned frustratedly but moved onto the other side of the bed.

“Give me a bit of the blanket too.” Jun said when he was lying next to the man and to his surprise, he found himself comfortably covered. “Do you have a name?” he wanted to know.

“Nino.”

“Then, good night, Nino.” Jun said softly and turned off the light. He pulled the blanket up when he suddenly felt the man stirring next to him. A second later, Nino was snuggled onto Jun's chest, his small body pressed against Jun's so that he could feel the warmth rising from his skin. Softly smiling, Jun began to comb through Nino's hair and he could swear he heard the other one purring.

When Jun woke in the morning the sun was already shining bathing his room in its soft, warm light. Jun yawned and stretched himself like a cat...A CAT...NINO!

Jun looked around, but the only thing he could see was a small black cat sleeping on the pillow next to him.

Jun closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before he opened them again. The cat was still lying there, sleeping, the tip of his tail twitching from time to time.

Jun began to seriously doubt himself. His cat had turned into a human the night before, he was pretty sure of it. However, the longer he watched the cat sleeping, the more absurd it sounded to him.

A cat turning into a human.

There was no way something like this could ever happen. He must have drunk too much alcohol the evening before and his mind was playing tricks on him. Jun nodded determinedly. He must have been dreaming about the human Nino and that's all there was to it.

Jun climbed out of his bed, trying not to wake his pet. While he prepared breakfast, the cat appeared in the kitchen, tiptoeing around Jun's legs, causing him to trip a few times. Jun threw the cat an annoyed look.

“Can you stop getting in my way?!”

Surprisingly, the cat climbed onto the kitchen chair and moved completely out of Jun's way just like that. Jun nodded approvingly at the cat before he went on preparing breakfast. When he was done, he lifted the animal to sit down on the chair, putting it onto his lap before he started eating.

After a while the cat began to squirm in Jun's lap and let out a soft meow.

“I guess you're hungry too.” Jun mused and looked for something to feed his pet. He ended up with holding a piece of fish in front of Nino's mouth, but the cat looked at him indignantly.

“You don't like it?” Jun asked. “What am I going to give you then?” he wondered. Before he could react, the cat jumped onto the table and began to drink from Jun's Miso soup.

“I've never seen a cat drinking Miso soup before.” Jun said thoughtfully, but let the animal do as it pleased. When it began chewing on Jun's scrambled eggs, the tall man looked worried at his new pet.

“I'm not sure if this is good for you...” he wondered, but the animal ignored him and went on eating.

They finished breakfast and Jun got ready for work. However, all of the incidents that morning like the cat being able to understand him as well left a weird taste left causing him to wonder if he hadn't been dreaming the previous night.

When Jun left his flat, he told his pet to not turn it into a mess. He bribed it with the promise of a very soft bed and some toys on his way home.

Worried, Jun made his way to the station. He was sure that his pet was not a normal cat.

His thoughts kept bothering him for the whole train ride, so when he reached his office, the first thing he did was dial his best friend's number.

“Aiba Masaki speaking!” Jun heard his friend's voice followed by a hiss.

“Is this a bad time to call?” Jun asked.

“No, no, go ahead!” Aiba replied, but sounded a bit distressed. Jun hesitated but decided to ask Aiba to soothe his mind.

“Have you ever heard of a cat turning into a human at night?” he inquired, chewing on his lip because he realized how weird he sounded. Aiba had turned silent. Even the hissing had stopped. Jun laughed nervously.

“MatsuJun, are you okay?” Aiba finally asked worried.

“I'm fine. It's just that I had the strangest dream last night and now I keep thinking about it.” Jun explained quickly.

“I see...” Aiba replied, still sounding worried. “I have never heard of it.” he added then.

“Alright!” Jun said quickly. “Thanks for your time!”

“No problem!” Aiba chirped, being back to his usual cheerful self. “Have a great day!” Jun heard another hiss and Aiba whining in pain. He decided to write Aiba a message later to ask if he was okay and hung up.

Aiba was right. There was no way something like this could ever happen. With his mind finally at ease, Jun let his eyes wander around his desk and sighed at the huge pile of folders that were stacked everywhere, waiting for review.

Jun fumbled with his keys to open the door to his flat. He had been drinking with his colleagues and he might have had one beer too much. He somehow managed to get into his flat and flung his shoes off. There was a light on in his living room and Jun wondered if he had forgotten to turn it off in the morning. He entered the room and yelped in surprise when he saw the same man sitting on his sofa.

“Finally you're back! Where have you been? I was super bored and hungry. You need to make me dinner...”, he complained.

Jun shook his head and closed his eyes. He really shouldn't have had that last beer.

“Hello~~! I'm starving!” The man was suddenly in front of Jun, poking his arm.

“You're not a dream!” Jun stated.

“No, I'm not! That's why I need some food!”, Nino replied sarcastically.

While Jun was preparing the pasta, the small man was lying on the sofa, flipping through the channels in on the TV. Jun peeked through the door. When Nino wasn't saying anything, he was actually pretty cute. His face still looked somewhat like a cat and those amazingly sharp green eyes were pulling Jun in. Nino's hair was black and was shining lightly, with silvery glints just like his fur and Jun felt the urge to run his fingers through it.

The man had his limbs sprawled all over the sofa and was obviously completely satisfied with his whole being. Smiling, Jun finished his preparations.

“Nino, dinner is ready!” he called and a few seconds later, the small man appeared in his kitchen.

“Looks good!”, he commented and let himself fall onto the kitchen chair, reaching for the fork. Jun watched him eat and was delighted about the happy noises Nino made while stuffing his mouth with the delicious food.

“Tasty!” he commented with his mouth stuffed full with food. He went on eating seemingly happy with his meal.

“Thank you, my master!” Nino said and rubbed his belly after he had finished his plate. “Will you cook dinner for me tomorrow evening too?”

Jun promised he would and thought to himself that Nino would probably cause him a lot more work and money than he had expected. He ushered Nino out of the kitchen because he couldn't stand having someone standing in his way when he was cleaning.

When his kitchen was sparkling and not a single spot could be found, Jun went back into the living room, and found Nino on the sofa again. He smelled like Jun's shampoo and was reading one of Jun's mangas. Jun sat down next to him and let his head hang back. He closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply feeling the exhaustion coursing through his body. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his thigh. Nino was using Jun as his pillow while continuing to read. Jun grinned and before he knew what he was doing he was combing through Nino's still damp hair. It didn't take long and Nino began to make sounds reminding Jun of a purr. He thought that it was an incredibly cute sound and he kept petting Nino's hair. The presence of the other man was somehow soothing to Jun and he closed his eyes only for a second...

Jun woke up to a tickling on his lips. He opened his eyes and moved his head back. Nino was sitting on his lap, his face dangerously close.

“What are you doing?” Jun growled and tried to push Nino down.

“You looked cute while you were sleeping, so I just felt like kissing you!” the other man stated and Jun felt a heat rushing through his body.

“You can't go around kissing people just because you feel like it!” Jun raged and stood up. He stomped towards the bathroom to take a shower, leaving a quite shocked Nino behind.

Jun leaned his forehead against the cold tiles of the shower. He needed to calm down. He could still feel his heart hammering against his ribs while his ears and cheeks were radiating the heat he felt inside of his whole body. Nino was a cat and he only known him for two days, so he shouldn't react that powerfully to that little kiss. It was a pretty bad idea to fall in love with a pet, Jun told himself and decided to be more careful when he was around Nino.

When Jun came back from the bathroom, the light in the living room was switched off. Instead, a soft light eminated from the lamp in the bedroom illuminating the way. He entered and saw Nino lying in his bed, already snuggled under the blanket.  
The small man didn't say a word when Jun climbed under the blanket and turned off the light. After a few minutes of silence, Jun sighed and turned to Nino, stretching his arms out for him. The man snuggled himself into Jun's embrace immediately. While Jun felt the warmth of Nino's body next to his he cursed himself for being so weak. He had just decided to stay a way from the man, but he hadn't been able to hold himself back.  
“I'm sorry!” Nino's soft voice suddenly broke through his thoughts. “I won't do it again!” the small man promised. Jun simply stroked slowly over Nino's back, wondering if that was what he really wanted...

When Jun woke up the next morning neither a human nor a cat was lying next to him. Still too tired to even think about it, he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.  
The luke-warm water did its job and when Jun was done he was awake and ready to start the day. The stepped out of the shower and looked directly into the green eyes of his cat. He covered his manhood with his hands in panic while he searched the bathroom for the towel. When he found it he turned his backside to the cat and wrapped the cloth around his waist. Now that his most precious body parts were covered, Jun was ready to yell at his pet.  
“What are you doing here?” he screamed, looking down at the cat. The animal only crooked his head and continued to stare at Jun. “You are not supposed to be in here!” Jun screamed and grabbed the cat around its stomach. “When I'm in the bathroom you'll stay out of it!” He put his pet down in front of the bathroom door and closed it. He heard some protesting meows but then the animal seemed to have accepted his fate.  
Jun sighed, reached for his comb and began to style his still wet hair. His face was a deep red and he felt hot all over. Was Nino able to remember what he saw as a cat when he was back in his human form?

The incident kept Jun's mind busy for the entire day. He began to wonder why it bothered him so much if Nino saw him naked or not. After all, he had also seen the human Nino in his full naked glory. Remembering the milky white skin of Nino that was so different from his black fur of his animalistic form Jun felt his stomach tingling and he pushed these thoughts from his mind as it was quite distracting.

“Is something bothering you?” Nino asked, his mouth full of Jun's delicious lasagna. Jun looked up at the man.

“Um..why?”

“Because you've barely spoken to me since you're back.” Nino stated, stuffing another huge piece of the tasty food into his mouth. Jun thought back and realized that the man was right. He had been trying to figure out if Nino could remember what had happened that morning but he couldn't figure it out from Nino's behaviour, so there was nothing left other than to ask his pet directly.

“Nino...” Jun began. “Can you remember things you've seen when you're a cat?”

This question seemed to surprise Nino as he stopped chewing.

“No, I can't! When I turn into a cat it feels like I am sleeping and when I turn back into my human form it is as if I'm waking up from a weird dream.” he explained, watching Jun's expression carefully. The other man sighed in relief.

“But even as a cat you're showing some human traits like being able to understand what I say or eating Miso Soup and scrambled eggs instead of fish and cat food.

“It might be because I'm half human but I really don't know what I am doing when I am a cat.” Nino tried to explain. “Why are you asking anyway? Did something happen?” he wanted to know. Jun was pondering if he should tell Nino or not but in the end he decided that there was no reason to tell a lie.

“This morning you were in the bathroom when I stepped out of the shower...” he reported and Nino's eyes grew wide.

“WHAT? Are you telling me I missed the chance to see you naked? No way!” he screamed frustratedly and Jun had to chuckle about his miserable expression. “Ah, I really can't remember! What a shame!” Nino went on pitying himself and Jun's blood was bubbling happily through his veins.

Slowly, Jun got used to his unusual pet. They had been living together for a week now and Jun couldn't wait to get home from work where he was welcomed by Nino in his human form. They always had dinner together and spent their evening cuddled on the sofa either watching TV or reading books. Jun had never tried again to ban Nino to the sofa for the night because he just couldn't imagine falling asleep without Nino's warm body next to him.

It was one of those evenings where Jun had just sent Nino to the bathroom to take a shower before they'd went to bed when Jun's bell rang. Wondering who would visit him at such a late hour he shuffled towards the door. When he saw Aiba in front of it he told himself that he should have known. Only his best friend would turn up on his doorstep around midnight. He welcomed Aiba inside and was hugged tightly by his friend.

“I hope it's not too late to visit you. A friend called me since his dog was giving birth and had some troubles but I was there in time and now he has five cute and adorable puppies at home. He's living just around the corner so I thought I'd pay you a visit.” Aiba explained and followed Jun into the living room.

“I don't want a puppy!” Jun quickly stated causing Aiba to chuckle.

“Don't worry, I didn't intend to ask you to take one in. You already have the cat. How is it? Did its paw heal nicely?” Aiba asked, looking around for the animal.

“About that...um...”Jun began but Aiba's attention was caught by the door of the living room that was slowly being opened.

“Who is that?” Aiba asked as soon as Nino was visible. “You're boyfriend?” he went on talking not giving Jun the time to answer. “Jun, he's cute! You made a good catch!” Aiba smiled at Nino who simply grinned back.

“He's not my boyfriend! He's the cat!” Jun blurted out, his head and ears red as a tomato.

“What are you talking about Jun-chan?!” Aiba said and shook his head. “You don't have to get all embarrassed. I really appreciate that you finally found someone.” Aiba went towards Nino and grabbed his hand. “I am Aiba Masaki. Nice to meet you!”

“I'm Nino. I'm human at night, but at day I turn into a cat. Nice to meet you too!”

Jun had a hard time holding back his laughter at Aiba's confused face. As much as he hated Nino for being so direct sometimes, he loved him for telling Aiba the truth so bluntly right now. However, Aiba seemed to have recovered and the usual soft smile was on his lips again.

“There you go as well. You're so cute to support your Jun-chan...”

“Aiba-chan, he's telling the truth.” Jun said and gently grabbed his best friend's shoulders to bring him back to the sofa.

“You can stop now. It was funny but now I want to know how you two met.” Aiba implored, looking from Jun to Nino and back.

Jun sighed. “You brought him here because his paw was injured and when you were gone the cat turned into a human – into him!” Jun explained.

“But that's impossible!” Aiba said determinedly.

“I thought so too!” Jun admitted. “Do you remember my phone call where I asked you about cats turning into humans?” Jun asked and Aiba nodded. “I thought if there'd be one person who knew about such things, it would be you. But you said you'd never heard about it and I was relieved and decided that everything was just a dream. However, when I came back home, Nino was there again in his human form.”

“But how?” Aiba whispered.

“I don't know!” Nino spoke for the first time.

“Can you...um...show me?” Aiba asked, the exited twinkling back in his eyes but Nino shook his head.

“I cannot control it!” he explained and Aiba's tension dropped a bit.

“You can stay the night and confirm everything if you want.” Jun offered.

“I believe you. Jun's never lied to me before, so I believe what you're telling me.” Aiba simply said and Jun felt the urge to hug his friend.

“How is it likebeing a cat? Do you really see things in just black and white and gray?” Aiba began asking.

“I don't know, I cannot remember what I am doing as a cat.” Nino answered truthfully.

“What a shame!” Aiba sighed, slightly depressed that Nino couldn't help him.

“It is! A few days ago I was in my cat form and watched Jun stepping out of the shower but although I tried really hard, I can't remember anything.” Nino said.

“Ah, I've seen Jun naked countless times when we went to an onsen. He has a really cute butt and little Jun-pon...”

“AIBA!” Jun yelled and hit his friend at the back of his head, but Aiba just laughed loudly.

“I'll tell you another time!” Aiba threw a failed wink at Nino. “Well, I have to go!” he said after he took a quick look at his watch. “I'll try to find out more about humans turning into cats. I'm sure someone will know something about it.” he promised.

Jun and Nino accompanied the tall man to the door.

“Have a very good night you two! Are you sleeping in the same bed?” he asked curiously. Before Jun could stop him Nino had already confirmed that they did.

“Uh~” Aiba grinned, earning himself another smack on the head from Jun. “I'll see you soon!” he just laughed and vanished around the corner.

“He's a great friend!” Nino stated while Jun closed the door.

“He is!” Jun confirmed, a soft smile on his lips.

Jun couldn't wait to come home where Nino was waiting for him. He needed to be with the man now, needed to be close and feel his warmth. He couldn't imagine going to Aiba in his state although the knew that his best friend would take him into is arms as well and would give his utmost effort to soothe Jun's troubled mind.

Still, Nino was the only one he wanted to see right now.

“Welcome back!” Nino screamed happily as soon as Jun opened the door. He had waited for hours for Jun to come home.

Jun didn't reply but reached out for Nino and pulled him close. Feeling that something was off, Nino let Jun do as he pleased, running his hands up and down his masculine back. Jun closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by the tenderness Nino provided. He breathed in Nino's scent and enjoyed the warmth of the other's body.

That was exactly what he had needed right now. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Jun had calmed down a bit. He nuzzled his nose into Nino's soft hair before he spoke.

“Nino, do you think I am too obsessed with details?” he asked and voiced out what he had been worrying about the entire day.

“I don't think you are. What makes you think that?” the smaller man answered and combed through Jun's soft locks. It took another minute before Jun was able to answer.

“When I came back from the meeting today I overheard my colleagues.” Jun said, his voice struck with grief. “They were talking about how I always tell them to set the copier back to zero when they're done. I think it's necessary. Last time I accidentally made 100 copies in A3 format because it was still set from the previous user. I know it was my fault for not checking it properly before I started copying but I was in a hurry...” Jun explained and Nino simply hummed his understanding. “Also, they said it's annoying that I clean my computer every morning before I start working but I just can't stand it when there is dust on my monitor and keyboard.”

Nino nodded and snuggled closer to Jun who welcomed the security it gave him. “And they said that I look weird in those purple trousers because they are too tight...” Jun's voice trailed off. He breathed in deeply to calm down because talking about the incident was troubling him again.

Suddenly, Nino loosened his embrace and pushed Jun back so he could look him in the eyes.

“Jun, that's nothing you should worry about. It's completely fine to be like that!”

Jun looked at Nino and saw the soft, reassuring smile.

“Really? You don't think I am annoying?”

Nino shook his head.

“You're the most beautiful person I've ever met.” Nino said, his face turning serious. “There is nothing about you that is annoying or bad. You're so attentive towards me and others that people who say bad things about you are just plain stupid. So, please don't worry about the rubbish your co-workers are saying!”

Hearing Nino's honest words, Jun hugged the small man tightly again.

“Thanks!” he whispered and kissed Nino's forehead.

“No problem!” the other man answered cheerfully. “And by the way, I like it when you're wearing tight trousers. It inspires my imagination of how great your butt looks, since I am not able to remember...OUCH!”

Jun turned red and gave Nino a slight slap on his head.

“Now you're back to being the usual Nino again...” he said and turned around to enter the kitchen.

“Is that bad?” he heard Nino ask and simply laughed. There was nothing bad with Nino being Nino in Jun's eyes but the soft side of the man had left a new impression on him – an impression he approved of very much.

Jun was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen when his phone rang.

“Nino, can you take the call please?” he screamed towards the living room.

“I can't! You're supposed to live alone!” the other one yelled back and Jun had to admit that Nino had a point. It would only end in a lot of explanatory problems if Nino answered so Jun dried his hands quickly and rushed to the phone.

“Hello?”

“Jun-chan, it's Aiba.” his best friend sing-songed. “I just wanted to know how things are going at your...”

Jun pouted before he answered.

“Nino is only playing with that Playstation you bought him. He barely speaks to me and only stops to eat or go to the toilet.” Jun complained. Aiba laughed loudly.

“It's new to him, so let him be. It'll go away soon and you'll have him back. Say Jun, are you jealous of the Playstation?” Aiba asked teasingly but Jun didn't reply. “You are!” Aiba concluded. “That's so cute!” he went on rambling.

“I just like to have all of his attention...” Jun said feeling the heat rushing to his face. “Yesterday we went out to have dinner. You know the restaurant just around the corner? They make his favourite hamburgers. While we were waiting for the food, the waitress was eating my cute Nino with her eyes and he even winked at her...” Jun reported and heard Aiba snigger.

“Maybe you should make it clear that he belongs to you.” the veterinarian suggested. “He's probably waiting for you to tell him.”

These words kept Jun thinking, so he wasn't really listening to Aiba anymore. Knowing his best friend was pondering over his words, Aiba ended the call quickly, quite content with himself. He was sure he had given Jun the push he needed and was now looking forward to his best friend's actions.

It was one week after the phone call with Aiba. Jun came home very early so that he was welcomed by the cat instead of the human Nino. However, that was what he had planned. He wanted to prepare a three-course menu for Nino this evening. He knew that his pet wasn't a fan of heavy food so he was planning to go for a soup as starter, hamburger for the main dish and home made melon pan for dessert.

Jun had just finished the preparations in the kitchen and was lighting the candles on the dining table when Nino was suddenly lying on the sofa – naked as always when he had just transformed. Jun tried to fight back the tingle in his stomach when his eyes fell on Nino's small but firm butt cheeks.

“Hi!” Nino said, still a bit dizzy.

“Hey...” Jun managed to choke out and forced himself to turn his eyes away from Nino's pink nipples. “Get into your clothes because dinner is ready!” he ordered his human pet and surprisingly Nino followed. He actually liked to run through the flat naked and when Jun told him to wear clothes, Nino had explained in his nonchalant way that clothes restricted his freedom too much.

When Nino came back, wearing Jun's shorts and boxers, the sweat pants in his hands ready to put them on, Jun had already placed the steaming soup on the table and was waiting for the small man to sit down.

“It smells so good!” Nino said and sucked in the air in greedily. In no seconds flat, he was in the pants and on his chair.

They ate the soup and Nino was praising Jun for the wonderful taste. When Jun brought the hamburger from the kitchen Nino eyed him suspiciously.

“Are we celebrating something?” he asked, his eyes sparkling at the sight of his favourite food.

“Kind of...” Jun replied and put the plate in front of his human pet. Since he didn't receive any other answer, Nino decided to stop asking questions and began to eat.

When Jun finally presented the homemade melon pan, Nino knew that this day was special. He was already full after the hamburger but he couldn't resist the wonderful smell of the fresh baked bread. Managing to stuff himself with three of them, Nino felt very satisfied and was thanking Jun for the umpteenth time for the great dinner. His owner smiled happily and began to clear the table. When he came back from the kitchen he had a small box in his hand.

“This is for you!” Jun said and handed it over to his human pet. Nino was surprised. He had never received a present before. Sure, Jun had bought him clothes, food, books and a mobile phone but these things were necessary for his well being. The little box however seemed to be something that was special.

With a huge smile on his face Nino took the box and opened it carefully. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside. He slowly took out the silver necklace and let it run through his fingers until he reached the small silver plate that was attached to it. There was a purple and a yellow stone on the right side of it while the letters “MJ” were stamped in on the right side.

Nino stared at the little silver plate intently, not realizing that Jun was coming closer. Only when Jun reached out for the necklace and took it out of Nino's hands, he snapped out of his trance. Jun went behind Nino and put the necklace around Nino's neck.

“I want everybody to know that you belong to me.” Jun said and fastened the necklace. “Nobody other than me is allowed to touch you or to claim you. You're mine!” Jun declared and pulled Nino up from his chair to take him into his arms.

“Will you wear the necklace to show everybody to whom you belong?” the taller man asked, pressing Nino close.

“I will!” Nino simply said, his voice just a silent breath but it was enough for Jun.

“You're mine only!” Jun breathed and pressed his forehead against Nino's.

“Yes.” Nino moaned and finally, their lips met.

Jun's body felt electrified, the blood was rushing through his veins while his heart was beating like crazy. He felt as if nothing could ever disturb him anymore and when Nino opened his lips to grant Jun entry the taller man's body began to shiver at the sensation. Nino's taste filled his mouth and Jun was sure he had never tasted something as wonderful as Nino. He sucked on Nino's tongue and heard him moan.

Jun lifted Nino who wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Holding Nino tightly around his butt cheeks, Jun began to move through his flat. There was only one place where he wanted to be right now...

They made it to the bedroom without any hindrances and Jun laid Nino carefully onto the bed. Watching the swollen lips of his pet, Jun felt the heat rushing into his crotch and bent down to catch them again while he let his hands wander under Nino's shirt, touching the smooth, hot skin he had longed for so much.

Jun woke up the next morning due to the sunlight shining into his bedroom. He was naked and felt as if he'd ran a marathon instead of sleeping for several hours. The memories from last night came rushing into his brain and Jun grinned happily. He remembered the taste of Nino's white skin, his tightness around his member and the cute meowing sounds he made while he was nearing his peak. Jun was sure he would never forget the sound of his name that Nino screamed when he spilled his seed over Jun's hand...

Nino...

He was probably lying in front of the TV in his animalistic form waiting for Jun to turn it on as he did every morning. It was weird to wake up alone after such a night but Jun had known what he was getting himself into when he had stripped Nino out of his clothes last night and he had decided to go for it with all his heart.

Jun stood up and made his way to the living room where he searched for Nino but he couldn't find the cat. He shrugged and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

When he passed the table in the dining room his eyes fell on the silver necklace he had given Nino the evening before. He stopped and took the small note that way lying beside it.

“I'm sorry, Jun. It's not possible. I'm a cat.” was all that was written on it but it was enough to put Jun into panic mode. He searched all the rooms of his flat frantically, but couldn't find his cat. The tears were burning behind his eyes and he cursed himself for rushing things with Nino. They should have talked about things first.

In his despair, Jun did the only reasonable thing he could think of.

“Hello?”

“Aiba, Nino is gone!”

“Stay where you are, Jun-chan, I'll be there in a second!”

Jun sat down on the sofa. The hairs from Nino's animalistic form were scattered over the white cloth that was covering the sofa and finally, Jun allowed his tears to flow.

When Aiba arrived, Jun's eyes were all red and puffy and quickly, Aiba pulled his best friend into a tight hug. He held Jun close until he had calmed down.

“What are you planning to do now?” Aiba asked, bringing Jun a cup of tea.

“I'll search for him!” Jun said determinedly and stood up.

“I'll come with you!” Aiba announced. He could have told Jun that it was impossible to find a cat in this huge town. Additionally, there were more black cats with green eyes than Jun could possibly imagine. However, Aiba was aware that these were not the words Jun wanted to hear right now, so he decided to just go along with what his friend had decided and support him as much as possible.

Ignoring the freshly brewed tea in front of him, Jun went to get his coat. Aiba quickly followed him, not being mad at Jun for rejecting the tea – his mind was occupied with something else and Aiba could understand that to the fullest.

While they searched the neighbourhood, Jun reported what had happened the night before. He also voiced his worry that he had rushed things and Aiba simply listened. He silently agreed with Jun that Nino had run away because he was worried that Jun might have realized that it was not possible to have a relationship with someone who turned into a cat during the day. However, he was far from telling Jun the truth as he didn't want him to get more depressed than he was already, so he simply encouraged Jun to keep on searching.

They looked for Nino the whole day. They found several black cats with green eyes but Jun always insisted that they weren't Nino. Although Aiba was used to have animals around him and knew all the variety of colours, the differences in the structure of the fur and facial traits, some of the cats looked like Nino to him. However, he trusted Jun and kept looking for the animal.

It was already late evening when Jun suddenly screamed “Nino!”

He ran towards a black cat with green eyes, very similar to all the ones they had found before. The cat didn't show any reaction at all, it simply kept on staring at the two men in front of it.

“Are you sure?” Aiba asked bending down to pet the animal.

“It's Nino!” Jun replied determinedly and grabbed the cat around its stomach. The animal meowed but other than that it remained calm. Jun put it onto his arm and turned around to make his way back home.

Again, Aiba kept his worries to himself. However, he already thought about a plan in case this cat didn't turn into a human later.

Back at Jun's flat Aiba went to make a new pot of tea while Jun put the cat onto the sofa. Then, he sat down in front of the furniture and waited. Aiba joined him a few minutes later and this time Jun took the cup of tea that was handed to him by his best friend.

Nobody spoke while the time passed. They only kept staring at the cat that had his eyes closed and was dozing on the sofa. Aiba felt Jun next to him tensing more and more the more as time passed and gently began to rub Jun's back to soothe him. Aiba saw tears glistening in Jun's eyes when he suddenly noticed a movement on the sofa. His eyes widened in surprise at what he saw.

Nino was lying on the sofa in his human form – stark naked with a confused look on his face. Jun who was recovering from his shock way faster than Aiba moved forward to hug Nino.

“How...” Nino whispered being squeezed tightly by Jun.

“Jun found you and brought you back home.” Aiba explained.

“Why did you do that?” Nino asked Jun, his face showing that he really couldn't understand.

“Because I want you to stay by my side. Not only for a few days or weeks! I want to grow old with you. I want to come home knowing that you will be there. I want to fall asleep with you by my side...” Jun explained, his voice determined and full of love.

“In case you haven't noticed, I'm a cat and it's impossible to have a normal relationship with me.” Nino replied his voice sounding sarcastic but his eyes showed that there was nothing he wanted more than to be together with Jun.

“Who said that I want a normal relationship?” Jun asked, his voice fiery. “I want a relationship with you and if that comes with you being a cat at day, then it is. I don't care under which circumstances we lead our relationship as long as I can be together with you...”

“Jun...” Nino breathed the tears running silently over his cheeks.

Jun let go of Nino and went to the table to fetch the necklace. The second time in 24 hours he put it around Nino's neck.

“Will you wear it forever and stay with me until the end of our days?” Jun asked and Nino managed to choke out a yes before Jun crushed their lips together.

Aiba watched the happy couple contently. He had never thought that his best friend could say such cheesy lines but it had been exactly what Nino had needed to hear. Slowly, he stood up and started to leave the room silently to not disturb the couple anymore. He was just out of the door of the living room when he heard Jun calling out for him

“Aiba-chan, do you want to stay for dinner?”

“Ah, I have some very delicious ramen in the fridge...” Aiba replied and waved him off.

“Please stay!” Nino begged and used a puppy look and Aiba wondered how Nino was able to do that as he was actually a cat. Still, it worked and Aiba agreed to stay for dinner but only after he had asked ten times if it was really okay and if he was not disturbing anything.

Jun had thrown Aiba and Nino out of the kitchen because according to him they were only in the way. So Aiba joined Nino on the sofa . Nino was playing with the silver necklace around his neck.

“How did Jun find me?” Nino suddenly asked. “I mean, it's not like I'm the only black cat with green eyes on this planet..:”

“That's right! We found a lot of other black cats but Jun always said that they weren't you. I don't know how he could distinguish you from the others.” Aiba reported. “However, it just shows that he does not only care about your human form but also loves your animalistic side. He really loves you as a whole and for what you are.” Aiba went on and patted Nino's head. “Now I hope that you will do your best and repay Jun for all the love he gives to you.” Aiba said, his expression was very serious. He really wanted Jun to be happy with Nino.

“I will. I will for sure show him how much I love him.” Nino assured Aiba and his eyes were so honest that Aiba believed him on the spot. However, this honesty also lit a fire under Aiba to find someone who could help turn Nino into a complete human.

Jun was bustling through the flat, looking out for crumbs and dust he did not catch during the other five times he looked for them before. He rearranged the picture frames for the upteenth time and made sure all the books in his shelf were standing exactly in a row. When he began to comb the plushy carpet in front of their sofa, Nino slung his arms around Jun's waist to stop him.

“The flat is perfect Jun. They won't notice a single problem here.” he said and kissed Jun's nape. Sighing, Jun laid the comb aside. Nino was right but cleaning was Jun's way to calm down. Three days ago Aiba had called and announced that they had found someone who had been a cat too and was now fully human. Aiba had invited him to Jun's flat, so Jun and Nino were waiting for the person to arrive with Aiba.

“I hope he really knows how to turn me into a human completely.” Nino said. Jun looked into his eyes.

“Even if it won't work I wouldn't mind too much as long as you stay with me.”

Nino grinned, half embarrassed, half happy and tightened his grip around Jun's waist.

Enjoying Nino's closeness, Jun was finally able to relax. He reached for Nino's hands and began to caress the soft skin while Nino's hot breath tickled the skin on his neck.

They were pulled out of their own world by the ringing of the bell. Both rushed to the door but before Jun opened the door, he kissed Nino tenderly.

“Hello, my sweethearts!” Aiba greeted them cheerfully, pulling both into a tight hug. After Aiba, a small man appeared. He was probably around the same height as Nino. His hair was bleached and his cheeks were chubby. He was wearing a cap as well as a long coat that he did not take off even after Jun had invited him inside.

The man was not alone as he was followed by a taller man who had full, heart-shaped lips and a deep voice. Both introduced themselves as Ohno Satoshi and Sakurai Sho.

They all made their way to Jun's living room where he offered them tea and homemade cake. They chatted while they were eating and it turned out that Ohno was working in a bakery (and he said that Jun's cake was even better than the ones they were selling). Sho was a newscaster and he also turned out to be Ohno's boyfriend.

When they were done eating Nino asked what he had been wanting to know as soon as the guests had entered their flat.

“Which one of you was the cat?”

Ohno and Sho looked at each other and Sho nodded at his boyfriend. Instead of an answer, Ohno took his coat off and a long white tail became visible. He also took off his hat and they could see two light brown ears.

“They stayed even after I transformed into a complete human. However, they are not a hindrance as the tail can actually be pretty useful.” Ohno explained.

“It suits you!” Aiba blurted out and earned himself a scary look from Sho who began to see Aiba as a dangerous enemy.

“I wouldn't mind to keep them as long as I can stay a human at day.” Nino said, reaching out to touch Ohno's fluffy ears.

“How did you turn into a human?” Jun asked and pulled Nino away from Ohno. He didn't like the affection Nino used to caress Ohno's ears. Sho had also wrapped his arms around Ohno's waist to make it clear to whom the smaller man belonged to.

“It was by sheer luck that I was able to turn into a human.” Ohno began to explain. “Sho called me by my real name.” Aiba, Jun and Nino stared at the couple.

“What do you mean by “real” name?” Jun asked.

“Is Ohno Satoshi not your real name?” Aiba inquired.

“Everybody had two names.” Sho began to explain. “A real name and a given name. Ohno Satoshi is Satoshi's given name. Somebody gave it to him. The real name on the other hand reflects your personality and characteristics. Some people know their real names, others don't. Usually, it doesn't matter if you know your real name or not but to turn people like Satoshi or Nino into humans it is needed.” Sho ended his explanation and Ohno nodded.

“For some reason Sho had called me “Riida!”. The moment I heard it, I felt something happening. My body became warm – but warm as in a cozy feeling and I felt completely satisfied. I was in my human form then and I felt the tail and ears grow. At first, I panicked because I thought I'll turn back into a cat but nothing more happened. Sho and I weren't sure what had happened and spent the whole night trying to find out what it was. However, in the end we were so tired that we fell asleep and when I woke up in the morning and was still a human, we knew what had happened.” Ohno's voice trailed off and he smiled happily.

“Nino-chan, do you know your real name?” Aiba asked but Nino shook his head. Jun took him into his arms as he sensed that his boyfriend was on the verge of crying.

“That's no problem, we can find it!” he assured him and the other three nodded.

“The real name has something to do with your personality, so only a person who knows you really well will be able to find out.” Sho said and all eyes turned towards Jun who grinned weakly.

“You can find it!” Aiba encouraged him and Jun nodded slowly. Knowing that Aiba believed in him gave Jun the assurance that he needed.

“Don't worry Kazu, we will find it!” he said again and Nino smiled at his boyfriend, silently hoping that Jun was right.

To lift the slightly depressed mood Aiba began to talk about an incident that had happened at his clinic today. Soon, they were chatting about other things again and the time flew by without them noticing.

It was already dark when Ohno and Sho decided to leave. Aiba, Jun and Nino accompanied them to the door.

“Thanks so much for coming over and helping us.” Jun said, truly thankfully.

“That's no problem!” Ohno replied and shook Jun's hand.

“Whenever you have a question, don't hesitate to call.” Sho added.

“We might even call you even though we don't have a question.” Nino announced.

“That's alright too.” Ohno confirmed.

“It was really nice to meet you and talk to you. I'm looking forward to your call.” Sho smiled.

“Thanks again!” Jun said and waved until Sho and Ohno were around the corner.

“Let's start thinking about your name.” Aiba suggested excitedly. “Maybe we can turn Nino into a human this evening.”

They did not find Nino's real name that evening nor the evening after. After two weeks, Nino gave up and began to accept that he would never turn into a human. Jun tried his best not to lose hope but after one month even he was resigned to their fate. Aiba was still calling every evening to tell them all the names he came up with during the day and neither Jun nor Nino could tell him to give up. They were amazed how Aiba could keep his hopes up in finding Nino's real name after two months had passed so every time Aiba called they felt like hugging the tall man.

Jun and Nino developed a daily schedule so that they could spend most of their time together. Jun who was really not a morning person would get up early to go to work at 6 am. He had to work eight hours a day so if he'd start at 7 am he was allowed to leave the bureau at 3pm. That way Jun would already be home when Nino transformed and they could spend the maximum of time together.

Nino couldn't get enough time with Jun and when the taller man had announced that he was invited to a party with his colleagues the next evening, Nino was far from being amused. Jun had promised to come home first and wait till Nino transformed before he went to the party and indeed, when Nino opened his eyes he saw Jun bustling through their flat.

“Hello Kazu!” Jun chirped when he realized that Nino was in his human form. Instead of giving a cheerful response, Nino only moaned painfully. In less than a second, Jun was by his side.

“Nino, darling, what's up?” he asked worried.

“My stomach hurts.” Nino said, his face showing in how much pain he was in.

“Then you go straight to bed and I will make you a cup of herbal tea.” Jun ordered and ushered Nino into the bedroom.

“But your party...” Nino started but Jun cut him off with a gesture.

“I'll call them and tell them that my pet is ill. They will understand that.” he explained and covered Nino carefully with the duvet. “Stay in bed, honey. I'll be back in a minute.”

Jun kissed Nino at the top of his nose and vanished to make the promised tea. When Jun came back, Nino was lying in bed, his eyes closed. Jun put the cup with the steaming tea onto the nightstand and brushed the bangs out of Nino's face. Nino reached for his hand.

“Can you come under the blanket too? We could watch a movie...” he suggested and Jun agreed. He brought the laptop and let Nino chose a movie from his huge collection of DVDs. Then he snuggled under the blanket, took Nino's hand and enjoyed the relaxing evening together with his boyfriend.

Although he asked Nino several times, the smaller man refused something to eat as it would only come up again. So Jun ate dinner alone and joined his boyfriend in bed afterwards again. They refrained from doing any nightly activity due to Nino's condition and fell asleep, hugging each other softly.

When Jun woke up it was still the middle of the night. However, Nino's side of the bed was empty. Worried that Nino might be in the bathroom throwing up, Jun got out of bed. Despite his worries, he did not find Nino in the bathroom. He found him in the kitchen where he was stuffing himself with food. Nino looked up when he saw Jun entering.

“What are you doing?”

“I got hungry. I am feeling better now and since I didn't eat anything the whole day...” Nino explained with his mouth full.

“You recovered pretty fast.” Jun stated sarcastically and sat down opposite of Nino.

“Hmm...” Nino gave back, totally missing out on Jun's raised eyebrows.

“This is just an assumption but could it be that you were never sick?” Jun asked and the fork fell out of Nino's hand.

“Um....” he only managed to say but it was enough for Jun to understand that he had hit the bull's eye.

“You little...” he began but he was stopped by Nino.

“I only wanted to spend the evening with you. I knew you would stay if I told you that I feel bad...” Nino explained his actions. Jun looked at the smaller man who indeed looked a bit miserable.

“Still you are a brat!” he said smiling. “But you are a cute brat!” he added. “It would have been enough to...” Jun stopped in the middle of the sentence. Nino suddenly looked as if he was in trance. Slowly, two black ears began to grow on his head. A second later, a long black tail appeared behind Nino.

“Jun...” Nino exhaled. “You found my real name!”

Jun blinked a few times. “Brat?!” he asked then.

“No!” Nino shook his head. “It's cute brat!” he said and pouted.

“Are you sure?” Jun asked teasingly and Nino tried to hit him. “Who would have thought...” Jun laughed. “But it makes sense.” Nino attempted to hit his boyfriend again but Jun caught his hand.

“Kazu, do you know what this means?” Jun asked and Nino nodded.

“I'm human.” he stated. “FINALLY!” Nino cheered when the realization sunk into his brain completely. He threw his arms around Jun who lifted him and twirled him around. They placed butterfly kisses all over each other's faces and Jun held Nino tight until they arrived in their bedroom again. Jun put Nino down onto the bed and went to switch the light off before he crawled over to Nino under the blanket.

“I can't wait to wake up tomorrow and see you sleeping next to me in your human form.” Jun said and combed through Nino's hair, fondling the new ears caringly.

“Me neither!” Nino replied. “I hope it's not a dream!”

“It's not!” Jun assured him and gave his boyfriend a goodnight kiss, silently hoping that he was right.

Jun woke up feeling the sunlight tickling his nose. He didn't dare to open his eyes, scared to wake up next to the black cat again. He told himself to stop being childish and forced his eyes open. Nino's side of the bed was empty. Jun felt his eyes starting to tear up but told himself that it didn't mean anything. Nino could be up already making breakfast...

Jun shook is head. It was most unlikely that Nino was doing that as the small man tried to avoid work in any way. While Jun was thinking about Nino's attitude towards work, the small man appeared in the bedroom.

“Good morning!” he chirped and Jun turned his head.

“Nino!”

“Yes! I woke up before you and I thought I could make breakfast for you since I am finally able to do it.” Nino said and moved closer to the bed to give Jun a kiss.

“So it worked.” Jun said after they parted again and Nino nodded.

“I'm human!”

“With black ears and a black tail.” Jun touched the unusual body parts of Nino softly. “They're cute!” he said and Nino grinned happily. He enjoyed Jun's softness for a few seconds before he pulled away.

“Let's have breakfast!” he said and pulled Jun out of bed who followed him with mixed feelings. He scolded himself for doubting Nino who had really made breakfast but moreover he was happy that Nino was a complete human now.

While eating Jun suddenly had an idea.

“Why don't we visit Aiba today? It's a weekend but I am sure he is in his clinic ready for emergencies?!”

Nino agreed. “Let's do it, he'll be super amazed!”

After deciding on the plan, they finished breakfast quickly and got ready to visit Aiba. Indeed, the veterinarian was in his clinic.

“Aiba-chan!” Jun yelled when he opened the door and a second later, the cheerful man appeared.

“Jun-chan, what are you doing here?” he asked surprised.

“I want to show you something.” Jun waved Nino inside who had been waiting in front of the door. When Aiba saw the man his eyes became huge but a second later he was smiling from ear to ear and ran to Nino to hug him tight.

“You did it! You turned into a human. Congratulations!” he cheered. “Oh my, your ears are seriously cute.” he went on and Nino let him fondle them. “What is his real name?” Aiba asked then and turned to Jun.

“It's brat!” Jun answered and grinned.

“That's not true!” Nino interjected. “It's CUTE BRAT!”

“Cute brat?” Aiba repeated. “Well, it somehow fits...” he said then thoughtfully. Nino grimaced while Jun was bubbling with laughter.

“So, how does it feel to wake up in the morning as a human?” Aiba wanted to know.

“It's great! Jun is so cute while he is sleeping.” Nino reported. “But I have no idea what to do for the whole day from now on. During the week Jun is working and I can imagine that it's pretty boring to be alone the whole time.” Nino voiced his thoughts.

“Actually...” Aiba began. “I was thinking of employing another assistant as it gets quite busy around here sometimes. I'm sure you'll be super popular with the cats...” Aiba said and threw a failed wink at Nino.

“But I have no idea how to handle injured animals. It's not that I've ever studied anything...” Nino intervened.

“That's not a problem, I think.” Aiba waved his hand to show that it really didn't matter to him. “You're a fast learner and I am sure you have a natural talent for taking care of animals. Why don't you try it?” Aiba encouraged Nino.

“It might suit you.” Jun added.

“I could give it a try...” Nino said thoughtfully.

“Great! You can start on Monday. I'll be waiting for you.” Aiba decided and grinned happily obviously very satisfied with himself.

They chatted only for a few minutes because suddenly a crying girl and her father turned up with a bunny that seemed to have broken its leg. Aiba managed to calm the little girl down while he inspected the bunny's leg and Jun and Nino decided that it would be better to leave.

Back in the car Nino suddenly became serious.

“Aiba is such a great man. He helped us through all of the hard times we have had, encouraged us to go on whenever we were down and never lost the hope to turn me into a human. He was always there when he needed him and pushed back all his own needs. I think it's time we do something for him.”

Jun nodded. “You're right. And I already have an idea...”

“Where are we going?” Aiba asked. He was sitting on the backseat of Jun's car looking around to find out where they were heading to.

“That's a surprise! Stop asking!” Jun said, already slightly annoyed since it was already the third time Aiba had asked.

Jun's words seemed to have worked as Aiba stayed silent until Jun parked the car. They got out and Jun took Nino's hand while Aiba bounced up and down next to Jun. They walked a few minutes until Aiba suddenly stopped and stared at the huge stadium that became visible.

“No way!” he yelled. “You got tickets for THAT match? I thought it's impossible to get a hand on it???” he said excited and looked at Nino and Jun.

“Let's say it wasn't easy but not impossible. Aiba-chan, this is our thank you for always supporting us.”Jun said and looked lovingly at his best friend.

“You're always there for us so we thought we like to do something for you once in a while.” Nino added.

“Oh, my two sweethearts!” Aiba cried out and pulled Nino and Jun into a tight hug. “I don't mind doing things for you to make you happy.” he said. “But taking me to THE match between the American and the Japanese baseball team is really amazing!!!” he cheered.

“We have another small surprise for you.” Jun announced, feeling amazingly good to see his best friend that happy.

“What? Another surprise?” Aiba's eyes sparkled.

“See?!” Nino pointed towards the stadium and Aiba turned his head.

“Ohno! Sho!” he screamed and went to hug the other two men too. “You like baseball as well?” he asked after he finally released the two from his embrace.

“We like to watch it once in a while.” Sho answered and Ohno nodded in agreement.

“Ah, that's great!” Aiba's smile was as bright as the sun...or even brighter.

While Jun was ushering them all towards the entrance of the stadium, he felt as lucky as ever. Nino was by his side, wearing a baseball cap and a coat to cover his catlike body parts. Aiba was chatting happily with all of them, as excited as a little child. Ohno and Sho were listening politely but with friendly expressions and seemed to enjoy their little get together.

Who would have thought that a little black cat could change his life that drastically. However, Jun was not mad about it, he rather thanked whom ever was responsible to call Aiba his friend who had found the kitten and brought it to him.

Jun pulled Nino close and gave him a kiss. Then, he let his fingers run over the thin silver necklace around Nino's neck.

“Mine!” Jun whispered and Nino nodded.

“Yours!”


End file.
